Más allá de una Ilusión
by VincentK
Summary: ¿Un don o una maldición? Haruka guarda un misterioso secreto, el cual ha compartido únicamente con la chica que ama, Michiru. Un one-shot contado desde el punto de vista de Haruka.


Como ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si. Espero sea de su agrado.

Recomendación: Lonely Day – System Of A Down.

Más allá de una Ilusión.

Siento caer la luz del sol sobre mi rostro, escucho el canto de los pájaros y el viento golpea levemente mi ventana, mis párpados se abren con dificultad, llevo mis manos a mi rostro y froto mis ojos para aclarar mi visión, observando el techo de mi habitación.

¿No es extraño que miremos a la nada cuando pensamos? Es como si nuestros sentidos se apagaran y sólo existiera aquella interrogante que se generó en tu mente.

Jamás dejo de preguntarme tantas cosas sobre la vida, sobre lo que soy y mi propósito en este mundo. Soy Haruka Tenoh, un famoso corredor de autos de carreras, me he convertido en una figura pública con un gran número de fans que, en su mayoría, son chicas, me han entrevistado en varias ocasiones y se han publicado noticias sobre mí. En realidad la vida que llevo no me molesta, es sólo que, le he ocultado algo a todo el mundo.

Guardo un secreto que no deja de atormentarme cada día, es difícil sobrellevarlo, mentirle a los que me rodean y fingir ser normal, como el resto.

"Haruka", escucho una linda voz, giró la cabeza y veo a la chica más hermosa que haya conocido en toda mi vida. Ella es Michiru Kaio, una mujer que ha logrado tanto a su corta edad, siendo considerada un prodigio, excepcional en la pintura, sublime en el violín y veloz en la natación. Aún sigo sin creer que ella se haya enamorado de alguien como yo, que haya aceptado ser mi novia y me acepte tal cual soy.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que la vi, cuando nos conocimos en aquella reunión de caridad, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y una conexión especial apareció, en ese momento supe que ella era la chica que siempre había buscado. Jamás olvidaré cuando se acercó hacia mí, me miró con detenimiento, posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y se puso en las puntas de sus pies para susurrarme al oído "No niego que eres un chico muy guapo, pero a mí me agradas más como chica". Michiru había descubierto mi verdadero yo, y lo mejor fue que no pareció molestarle.

Después de aquél evento nos continuamos frecuentando, formando una bonita amistad, a pesar de no tener nada en común, congeniábamos muy bien, siempre encontrábamos un destino o un tema de conversación. Todavía me acuerdo de nuestro primer paseo por el parque, llevamos migajas de pan para las aves y terminamos siendo perseguidas por éstas. El tiempo siguió su curso y surgió lo inevitable, un nuevo sentimiento se estaba haciendo presente, estaba surgiendo el amor.

Desde que conocí a Michiru, mi problema se había desvanecido, por primera vez era como cualquier otra persona, había olvidado aquello que ocultaba. Hasta que un día regresó, la maldita maldición que me había seguido desde pequeña. Entonces me armé de valor y le confesé mi secreto, no podía mentirle sobre mi realidad, lo que viví cada día en el pasado, sabía que podía perderla porque sonaría algo descabellado, pero no me importó, algo en mí me hacía confiar en ella. Mi corazonada fue acertada, ella me creyó, y además, decidió brindarme apoyo en todo esto, ya no estaba sola.

Al inicio fue complicado para Michiru, y la entiendo, ¿Cómo reaccionarías si una persona te dice que puede ver algo que tú no?, obviamente harías lo posible por creerle a esa persona, pero siempre esperarías una prueba de ello.

Con el tiempo, ella se vio más interesada en la maldición que poseo. Se sorprendió cuando le dije que ellos me hablaban y yo podía entenderlos a la perfección. Anteriormente yo siempre los ignoraba, ahora hacía lo contrario, ponía atención en lo que decían. De esa forma descubrí que eran personas que habían fallecido recientemente. Siempre creí que se trataban de ilusiones generadas por mi mente, que yo estaba loca. No es que sea un alivio hablar con gente muerta, pero es preferible a que tu mente te esté jugando una mala broma.

Cuando le conté a Michiru sobre lo que se trataba, no dudó en investigar sobre los supuestos fallecidos, quedamos en shock cuando descubrimos que dichas personas eran reales y que existían noticias recientes sobre la muerte de cada una de ellas, fuimos víctimas del famoso dicho "el que busca, encuentra".

A pesar de los grandes avances que habíamos obtenido, seguía sin entender, ¿Por qué recurrían a mí? Hasta que un día lo comprendí, deseaban que yo concluyera alguna actividad o situación que ellos no pudieron, ya que yo era la única persona que podía verlos.

Decidimos hacer una prueba. Un fantasma apareció frente a mí, se trataba de una chica, su nombre era Makoto Kino, murió a causa de un incendio en la florería en la que trabajaba. Ella me pidió que les entregara un paquete a sus padres. Así que fui a su antiguo departamento, tomé el objeto, contacté a sus padres, fui a su casa y los convencí de que su hija era mi amiga, eso los impresionó, no esperaban que un famoso corredor de autos estuviera vinculado con su hija. Luego de platicar, les entregué una pequeña planta, les comenté que era muy especial para su hija y que su última voluntad era que sus padres la conservaran y cuidaran. Los señores me agradecieron y su llanto no se hizo esperar, después de eso me retiré y volví a mi departamento. Al llegar, Michiru me esperaba con gran intriga, "¿Cómo te fue?", no tardó en preguntar, así que tomé asiento para contarle todo lo ocurrido. Mi relato fue interrumpido por la aparición de aquella chica castaña de ojos verdes, extrañamente se veía distinta, más relajada y feliz, no tardó en agradecerme y posteriormente se desvaneció, estaba segura de que por fin había alcanzado la paz espiritual.

Me sentía como un estilo de superhéroe, ya sé que no se trata de un superpoder, era más bien como ver una realidad distinta a la de los demás, me di cuenta que no podía ver a la muerte, pero sí a aquellas almas que quedaron atrapadas en este mundo y deseaban poder partir.

Pasó el tiempo y continuamos con nuestra nueva misión, ayudar a los fallecidos que recurrían a mí. Michiru obtenía toda la información necesaria y yo conversaba con el fantasma, la dupla perfecta. Cada vez me acostumbraba más a la maldición que vivía, lo veía desde una perspectiva distinta y ya no me desagradaba tanto.

Hubo un caso en particular que nos conmovió. Una mujer de nombre Keiko Tomoe, ella murió mientras daba a luz. Lo único que me pidió fue que le entregara una carta a su esposo, el profesor Souichi Tomoe. Todavía recuerdo cuando Michiru y yo llegamos a la residencia Tomoe, el señor Tomoe se veía devastado, ¿Puedes imaginar perder al amor de tú vida, pero, al mismo tiempo, tener la dicha de ser padre?, es algo muy contrastante. Le indiqué el sitio en el que se encontraba la carta, él no tardó en abrir el sobre y leer el último escrito de su enamorada. Cuando terminó de leer me abrazó y agradeció, Michiru y yo nos despedimos y partimos. Keiko apareció y me dio las gracias, a pesar de que había cumplido su petición, se notaba triste, pude apreciar las inmensas ganas que tenía de ser madre, de criar un hijo. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

Luego de meditarlo, lo entendí, reafirme mi primera impresión de todo esto, si se trataba de una maldición, ya que siempre acudían a mí personas que fueron buenas, que no merecían morir, ¿Por qué debía ser testigo de tanta crueldad? Cada vez tenía más rabia por no poder hacer algo para evitar que esas personas murieran, deseaba tener el poder de regresar en el tiempo y así salvarlos. Ya no quería continuar con aquello que me hacía ver que la vida no tenía sentido, ¿De qué servía ser bueno si terminarías muriendo antes de lo esperado?

La semana pasada, en el concierto para violín de Michiru, ella salió al escenario y comenzó a tocar, la melodía era hermosa, todo el público parecía hipnotizado por ésta, hasta que se escuchó una fuerte explosión, haciendo que todos cubrieran sus orejas y buscaran un lugar en donde refugiarse. Fue una suerte que nadie muriera, y más allá de eso, que Michiru y yo resultáramos ilesas.

"Haruka", la voz de Michiru volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Miré a Michiru, se notaba inquieta. Pude sentir la presencia de un fantasma, la temperatura bajó, miré en todas direcciones, pero no pude encontrarlo, por alguna extraña razón no podía verlo.

"Haruka, es hora", me dijo Michiru con tanta insistencia.

"¿Hora de qué?", no entendí a lo que se refería.

"Debo irme", respondió mi sirena.

"¿A dónde? ¿De qué hablas?", yo continuaba sin entender.

Michiru respondió con una mirada triste, tomó mis manos y acercó sus labios a los míos, sentí un poco de frío y olí un penetrante aroma a brisa marina.

"No Mich, tú no puedes…", ahora lo recordaba todo.

Es un día solitario  
Y es mío  
El día más solitario de mi vida

En aquél concierto para violín, varias bombas fueron colocadas en distintos lugares del auditorio, pero sólo una explotó, la que se encontraba debajo del escenario. Recuerdo que escuché un fuerte sonido, cubrí mis orejas y cerré mis ojos, de inmediato recordé a Michiru, buscándola con la mirada entre toda la muchedumbre, volteé hacia el escenario y, lo que vi, hizo que mi corazón latiera de forma acelerada. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el escenario, al llegar intenté mover los escombros, pero era inútil, no contaba con una superfuerza que me lo permitiera, lo único que pude hacer fue pedir ayuda y gritar el nombre de mi novia, esperando recibir una respuesta. De pronto escuché su voz, era ella, estaba con vida. La vi salir de entre los escombros, lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, estaba segura de lo que significaba.

Es un día que nunca olvidare 

Al día siguiente llamaron de la morgue, fui a identificar el cuerpo de Michiru. No sabía cómo sentirme, vi el cuerpo de mi enamorada, y ella estaba presente, viendo su cadáver. Ella fue la única persona que perdió la vida en el incidente.

Organicé el funeral, Michiru decidió asistir, eso me dio fuerzas, saber que aún seguía a mi lado, que no la había perdido para siempre.

A pesar de que mi vida había sido destruida, yo continuaba con la idea de que Michiru permanecía a mi lado, veía su espíritu y conversábamos con naturalidad, sin que ella me dijera alguna última voluntad.

Ahora comprendo por qué no podía irse, ella quería quedarse una semana más para que yo pudiera soportar su pérdida.

"Haruka, jamás me olvides y siempre recuerda que te amé", Michiru se estaba despidiendo.

"Mich, te lo prometo. También te amo", le respondí mientras la abrazaba, ella comenzaba a desvanecerse. Se había cumplido su último deseo.

Y si te vas, me quiero ir contigo  
Ysi te mueres, quiero morir contigo

…..

 **Un mes después.**

Soy Haruka Tenoh, un famoso corredor de autos de carreras, hace un mes perdí al amor de mi vida. Una persona llegó a mi vida y me dio las fuerzas necesarias para no rendirme, su nombre, Hotaru Tomoe. Su padre falleció en un accidente ocurrido en su laboratorio, debido a un experimento fallido. Su espíritu apareció ante mí y me pidió como última voluntad que me hiciera cargo de su hija, no podía abandonar a esa niña, así que no pude negarme.

Michiru vive en mis recuerdos, sé que ella hubiera querido que adoptara a Hotaru y que no me rindiera, por eso sigo con mi vida y continúo ayudando a los fallecidos que acuden a mí.

Desde el día en que Michiru partió, lo comprendí, no se trata de una maldición, sino de aquél regalo que me permitió pasar más tiempo con la única chica que amé, siempre se trató de un don.

Es un día en el que estoy contento de sobrevivir

 **NOTAS:**

Les agradezco su tiempo tomado para leer esta historia. También les doy gracias por sus reviews, comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, etc.

Estoy de vuelta, afortunadamente ya terminé mi semestre y todo salió bien :D.

Espero en la semana estar dando inicio a la nueva historia, a no ser que los videojuegos me lo prohíban xDD.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
